Portable outdoor activity shelters, such as hunting and ice fishing shelters, have become increasingly popular. Such shelters generally include a base to which a frame and flexible outer covering is attached, where the frame and covering can be extended from a collapsed or stowed position to a deployed position to form an enclosure.